Matching Scars
by PrincessxXxDarkness
Summary: Lilli Epps has the word "WHORE" carved into her stomach. He has scars on his face that he can't hide and he wants to be the one to put the pieces of her back together.


**Author's note: So this is a Chibs/OC story and it's going to be more of an AU story. There will be triggers and I will warn before the chapters start if there will be any. There will be a few scenes from the show, but for the most part I will be sticking to my own ideas. I hope you guys stick with me.**

 **P.S. I'm horrible at anything geography so I'll be making up places.**

"How are we supposed to pick up the shipment in Nevada with the Mayan's so far up our asses?" Jax let out a huff and ranked his hand through his blond hair. His eyes looking at his brother before landing on his step-dad.

"Club business is only discussed in Church." Clay's blue eyes boring into his step-sons before looking over at the prospect, who had looked over at them at the mention of the club business.

The Prospect's blue eyes looked all around before locking eyes with Clay. "My sister lives over in Nevada." All eyes turn to look at him. "Last time we talked she said she wanted to come visit me. I'm sure she'd be interested in having a few house guests and she can come down with the shipment." Half-sack's eyes looked own nervously and he refused to look up with the silence spreading put between the group of men.

"Your sister," Jax looked over at Clay before continuing. "Can we trust her?"

Without hesitation Half-sack looked up at his boss and nodded. "Yes we can." Clay stared at the man for a minute before nodding.

"Chibs, Tig, take Half-Sack tonight for the shipment. We need low profile. We don't need those wetbacks to know we entered Mayan territory."

"Hey Half-Sack," Tig called out the Prospect. "Your sister, is she hot?" A wicked smile crosses his lips.

* * *

Lilli Epps sat at her kitchen table at two in the morning, a bottle of Jack in the middle of her table, and her gun nestled in her waistband of her sweats at her back. Her shirt had long been removed and left her in her sports bra. The night air nipped at her exposed arms and she had to suppress a shiver from running down her spine. Her head drops down and her blue eyes look at the long, pink marks running up and down her stomach. Bringing a hand up she lets a finger dance across the stitches; with her other hand she reaches up and wraps her fingers across the neck of the bottle. She brings the bottle up to her lips, but before the liquid could burn down her throat the roar of bikes came down her street. Standing up she let the bottle hand limply in her hands as she reaches behind her and slips the gun out.

The noise from the bikes got closer to her house, before completely going silent. Letting out a string of curses before standing behind the door, the safety of her gun flicked off, and she takes a quick shot from the bottle. Silence ticked by before knocking erupted from her door.

"Girl, open the door!" A rough voice barks out and the knob of her door jiggles, thankfully she had already locked the deadbolt, pounding on her door soon began again instead of the constant moving of the knob.

"Fuck Tig!" A voice calls out. "Lilli, open the door it's me." A wave of relief washed over her.

"Fuck you, Kip!" She flicked the safety of her gun back on and sticks it down the front of her sweats. Stepping away from the wall she started to unlock the door and flung it open. "What the fuck are you doing pounding at my fucking door this late?" She brings the bottle to her lips and takes a swig of the booze; the burning down her throat almost a relief. On her doorstep her brother stood along with two other men. Kip flashing her a grin, letting his dimples show.

"Let us in. I'm freezing my one nut off." At that Lilli couldn't help but grin at her brother's joke and let her own dimples show. Turning to the left of the door she opened the drawer of the desk that sat there, pulling out a garage clicker. Tossing it out the door, hoping someone caught it. "Put your bikes in the garage."

It only took a minute before all three people were back and in her living room, standing in an awkward silence. Her eyes ran up the man that had first entered the house. His black hair in ringlets on his head, his piercing blue eyes stared right back at her with a cocky smirk on his face. He had one hand limp by his side and the other resting on the hilt of a gun down his pants, rings reflecting from her dim light above them.

The next man had black hair with grey peppering along the sides, he had a cigarette dangling from between his lips. At the corner of his lips rough scars went up his cheek, reminding her of the joker. His dark eyes were at her feet and eyes her up, lingering on the markers on her stomach, before she crossed her arms low on her stomach to try and block it. His eyes flashed up at hers before looking away ashamed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kip waked up to her and placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. A bruise around her eye caught his attention first as he turned her head side to side. "Jesus Lil." He slid the leather vest off his shoulders and held it out to her. She pulled one are off her stomach to reach for the vest and that's when he noticed her stomach.

"What the fuck?" Kip's free hand went to her other arm and pulled it away from her stomach. "'Whore'? Who the fuck did this?" The angry red marks screamed at her brother and she had to look away from him to not see the rage in his eyes. Instead her eyes caught the attention of the scared man.

"Who the hell are these, Kip?"

"No Lilli. We aren't going to..." She roughly snatched the leather from his hand and slid it on over her bra. When she started to zip up the bottom her brother snatched gun from her sweatpants. "When the fuck did you start to pack heat?"

"Oh my god," She through her hands up in frustration. "When did you become such a little bitch? What the hell could you possibly want, Kip? I've lived here for three fucking years and you're coming to see me for the first time. I don't think it's to fucking check in on this fucking palace," she gestured to the room around her, it was practically falling apart. The once white painted was a faded yellow and had stains on it, the brown carpet had been worn in some places, leaving bald patches and holes, and in the center of the room a large brown spot.

"Holy shite. Is that your blood?" The accent of the man through her off for a second, but she regained herself fast.

"And you two," She pointed between the two strangers. "Need to pipe the fuck down and not interrupt this fucking brother sister moment, yeah?" The curly haired men let out a laugh but held up his hands in surrender. Her blue eyes met her brothers again. "So Kip, please enlighten me. What the hell could you want from me?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" She shoved her hands forward to connect with his chest.

"Shit, Lilli. I didn't know, okay? I fucking knew you were lying about you being able to handle that piece of shit boyfriend! He did this, didn't he? I'm gonna kill him." He reached out and puller his sister into his chest, but she shoved him away again.

"I did handle him. He's in fucking jail, I can take care of my shit Kip." Her eyes lost the fire she previously held.

"Then who?"

"Kip, it's fine. I just got roughed up a little, but I'm fine." This time she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "What do you need help with?"

"Remember those hiding spots you told me about in your car?" She nodded. "I need you to put some of our shit in there and come back with us. Fuck this piece of shit place and stay with me."

"You can always stay at my place," Lilli whipped her head around to stare at the two forgotten men in her living room. "But there is a no clothes policy." He winked a blue eye at her.

"Kip really, who are these guys?"

"Oh yeah. These guys are like my brothers, Lilli this is Tig and Chibs. Guys this is Lilli."

"Chibs, eh?" Lilli stared at the man then winked. "I like your accent." The shock was clearly written on his face at what she said and Tig scoffed at her. "So I'll be staying at your place?" She said to her brother.

He nodded.

"Are you going to pay for my gas?"

Nods.

"Gonna get me some new clothes?"

A hesitated nod.

"And find me a job?"

This time a groan and a nod.

"Good! It's settled! When are we leaving?" She flashed her grin at all the men.

"How drunk are ya, lass?" He raised his eyebrow at the alcohol bottle on her table.

"Only a few shots."

"Then get your shit we're leaving now." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the impatient men, but nodded anyway. Lilli walked over to the desk and pulled out a set of keys to toss to Kip.

"Hide your shit. I'm gonna pack."

Lilli stepped around the two men, who shouldered their backpacks and followed her brother into the garage, into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She stalked into her bathroom and grabbed the small travel bag under the sink to fill with her bathroom necessities and her makeup. Next in her bedroom she grabbed random clothes and shoved them in her suitcase, not all but enough to last awhile, and then her shoes. In her next suitcase she walked to her closet and pulled out all of her drawing things (drawing pads, pencils, charcoal, paint, brushes, etc.,) completely filling it. The smell of coffee hit her nose and she quickly zipped up her bags and heaved the two cases and a backpack into the living room where Chibs was waiting for her.

"Let me help." He took the two suitcases from her and she gave him a relieved smile. Shuffling into the kitchen she grabbed the coffee pot and tossed in a few spoonful's of sugar into it, taking a sip from the pot she couldn't help the moan that left her.

"Come on, Lilli."

Her brother and his other friend walked in to watch her as she took another mouthful.

"Let's hit the road, bitches." A shit eating grin on her face.


End file.
